mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack
|mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark = Three apples |image2 = Applejack Cutie Mark.png }}Applejack is an earth pony. She is a canon character and part of the Mane Six. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, although the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. Personality Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Nightmare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-birthday party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse: needing to buck apples. Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Apocaverse In the Apocaverse, Applejack joins her friends in residing in the safe zone of Rambling Rock Ridge. As ponies discover the zone while fleeing, the mane 5 encounter many new faces. Applejack stumbles into a stallion named Big Shot, and helps him as he has injured his back right leg. The two start talking and somehow become friends despite their different occupations and backgrounds. They fall in love over a period of time and end up getting married. Chromeverse Main Article: Chromeverse Next Generation Applejack is married to Vinyl Scratch and they have two kids together; Southern Belle and Banjo Blues. Anarchyverse Main Article: Anarchyverse Next Gen In the Anarchyverse, Applejack is asexual and adopts 2 children, Apple Ale and Ambrosia. SonDashverse Main Article: SonDashverse Next Gen In this universe, Sonic and MLP exist in the same universe. Applejack and Knuckles are married and have 2 sons, Orchard Punch and Mutsu Apple. Turboverse Battleverse Here, AJ isnt interested in any mares or stallions, but she is one of the best fighters on the earth pony clan’s side. She is one of the top ranking fighters. High School!AU In this AU, Applejack is a freshman and isn’t super outgoing or approachable. She prefers to keep to herself, and is a football player alongside Rainbow Dash, who she has a mini rivalry with. Hamilverse Applejack is a soldier and fights in many wars in order to gain support for her plans to change Equestria. She soon leaves Appleoosa and arrives in Manehattan, where she meets Pinkie Pie, Gilda and Rainbow Dash, whom she becomes close friends with. Unfortunately for AJ, she gets called back into battle. She fights for a while longer before she is fatally shot and killed in battle. Trivia * Category:Earth Pony Category:Ponies Category:Mare Category:Canon Characters